Highschool DxD the dragons of Fire and Gold
by Goldthesupersaiyan
Summary: Red and Gold after tragic events unfold there are left on the streets confused and alone but soon adopted into a new family and have a new brother named Issei now in highschool our three main hero's must handle the struggles of being a devil servant kicking ass along the way and becoming the harem kings of legends as Red Gold and Issei have a bizarre adventure as dragon devils
1. Prolog redux

(I felt like redoing this since I literally didn't change much of the show still haven't read the light novels yet but hey I've gotten better at writing and I'm actually going to be different from the anime here we go)

The cries of many could be heard as a village in flames was being fought over by two sides the samurais that consisted of mere locals and a few trained samurais many have fallen to the blades of a rebel group not much was known about them however they suddenly attacked out of nowhere. A Young woman ran threw the destroyed village or what's left of it as she was carrying a smaller boy about the age of five dragging along another slightly older boy about the age of six as they ran past corpses of either old family friends or dead enemies but they kept running trying to ignore the depressing scene around them as some of the rebel group tried to stop them the woman would wave her staff around as rocks spikes came out of the ground and impaled anyone trying to stop them and soon they would reach the riverside as they could still here the clashing of blades and warriors crying out for combat but that didn't stop the mysterious woman as she took off her hood reviling her white hair and amber eyes bordering gold.

"Now Red take your little brother I'm going to teleport you somewhere far away from here, so your out of harms way."

The woman said as she started carving a symbol in the dirt as the young boy looked at the woman, he had red eyes and black hair similar to the five year old he was holding who had the same black hair but had golden eyes like the woman.

"Mother…. why can't you come with us?"

The six-year-old asked his mother as the five year old woke up yawning as he looked around confused on the situation.

"Because Red I can't just leave my duties here I love you both so much but that's why I'm doing this so you don't become what those rebels want you to become, you're the dragon of the rising son and its your duty to one day return and come lead us in our most dire moments….. Gold there is the dragon of the golden age if people were to grab ahold of him there's no telling what'd they do so I have to send you two away for now."

The woman said trying not to cry as she looks at her children as the magic symbol glowed as she faced its direction thinking if she was to go through with this, but she knew she had no choice.

"Red go step on the circle now….and keep Gold safe I love you two remember that I'm doing this out of love."

Red did as his mother told him as he looks at her along with Gold who reached for her as their mother started tearing up as the symbols glowed brighter as a white light would come up from the ground as in a few seconds they'd be gone and the woman cried falling to her knees gripping her staff.

"I'm so sorry my babies but I didn't have a choice."

She said as she got up wiping her tears as she put her hood back on and walked towards the remains of the village.

Red and Gold suddenly had awakened in a unknown suburb town they had no idea where to go or what to do for food or warmth but Red and Gold walked around trying to find shelter as they eventually came across a park or a playground set to them it seemed like a good enough place to sleep for the night but they didn't have any other choices as Gold leaned on Red hungry and restless Gold complained that he was hungry Red however couldn't do much he didn't have any money and it was getting darker he didn't know what options they could turn to since they never had to do things on their own however a young boy with odd brown hair came up to them merely seeing if he could make friends with the kids the boy was five like Gold and energetic.

"Hi, I've never seen you guys here before you new here?"

The brown hair boy asked as Red was a bit of the silent type he rarely spoke back at the village and either way he was shy to new people Gold on the other hand stood up straight as cleared his throat.

"Yeah we are new…. Our mom had to send us here to keep us out of trouble…."

Gold said as he still sounded hungry and afraid due to being in a new environment as both his and Reds stomach growled.

"Wow you guys sound like you haven't eaten at all wait have you even eaten?"

The young boy asked the two as they shook their heads as the young boy tilted his head.

"Do you guys have a home near here or something?"

Red shook his head as he looks down while Gold sat down sat down sighing as he scratched his head his bang in his face.

"No, we were thinking we could sleep here for the night."

The boy looked surprised at hearing that as he looks back hearing his parents calling him as he looks back at Gold and Red.

The boy got an idea as he looks back at his parents.

"How about you guys come with me?"

Red looked surprised anyone was offering them assistance in their time of need.

"Sure…."

Red said as he looks at the boy who smiled at them.

"I'm Issei."

Issei said happily as he looks at both Red and Gold.

"I'm Gold and this is Red he don't talk very much."

Gold said as he introduced himself and Red as they walked with Issei to his parents as they learned of their current situation and were quick to take the two in thinking how sad it was that their mother seemingly abounded them without knowing why as Red chose to keep that part out as they were soon taken to their home and were fed properly Gold and Issei were really hitting it off as it seemed like they would become best friends over time and throughout 13 years the three grew close as Issei's parents basically adopted both Gold and Red and with that they were now Red and Gold Hyoudou having their own rooms and soon becoming students of Kuoh academy thought Gold and Issei only went since Red already went to Kuoh when the academy first let boys enter the school and Red was definitely a big hit with most the girls due to him being tall handsome and quiet as well as not being one of the perverted boys he was seen as the perfect boy while Gold and Issei were known as perverts but Gold got his own reputation since he was handsome and a trouble maker but he was a greaser head he had a interest in cars for some reason and he owned a skateboard but other than that most girls weren't into the perverted aesthetic he had but he didn't have it as bad as Issei who was in the perverted trio while Gold did hang out with them he didn't usually get caught up with their antics since he usually played it smart but Issei would be constantly hurt by the kendo club and usually get his ass beat for peaking on dudes girlfriends which Gold usually stepped in and got into fights defending Issei as Red usually had to be the voice of reason whenever he did talk, but today was a new day for these brothers.

"Man, I should really stop sneaking out at night…."

Gold said as he woke up yawning as his radio went off playing some hip hop.

"Now that's some classic good music America has it so much better when it comes to music…. Jazz, rock, hip hop, they got it all."

Gold got out of bed as he mumbled to himself walking out of his room heading to the bathroom as he and Issei lived on the second floor of the house while Red got a downstairs room as he never complained.

"shake it like its heat overdrive!"

Gold smiled as he laughed a bit as he sang out a bit while he got in the bathroom to comb his crazy hair and bang.

"Man feel bad for Issei looks like he's goanna be last."

Gold snickered as Issei was in his room still asleep as he snored loudly.

"Perhaps today won't be such a bother."

Red said as he woke up a bit scratching his head and yawning as he got out of bed, Red usually got up first but he usually focused on getting dressed before he went to the bathroom but he had his own in his room as he took time to get his clothes ready and after about 40 minutes the three Hyoudou brothers would be ready and down eating and would be out the door heading to school.

"So, Gold what's on the agenda for getting in trouble today?"

Issei asked as Gold shrugged thinking.

"Probably saving your ass from getting beat again."

Red sighed hearing the two squabble as he smiled a bit glad to have them both.

"Alright you two lets just hope today isn't so shit…."

Red said quietly as Gold shot a thumbs up in the air as did Issei.

"Alright big bro if you say so!"

Issei said as Gold chuckled shoving Issei a bit.

"You're a loser you know that?"

Issei chuckled shoving Gold back.

"And you're a delinquent!"

They argued as Red watched the two chuckling a bit as they continued to walk to school wondering what kind of day it'll be, they soon arrived to school as Red said his goodbyes to Gold and Issei as he went off to class as Gold and Issei met up with Matsuda and Motohama after messing around a bit they headed to class and got ready for the day as Gold looked out the window he sits behind Issei and has a perfect view from the window.

"Just got a feeling today isn't going to be an average day…."

(Finally down I thought about redoing the story because I didn't really change much and I kept the red and gold povs to a minimum but now its going to change I'll try and update as often as I can but no promises this is Goldthesupersaiyan saying Cya!)


	2. Odd day for the Hyoudou brothers

(Honestly don't know how to start with the talking to you guys thing so…. Speedwagon if you get it you get it moving on with the new and improved story)

(Golds pov)

Class pretty much flew by since lunch soon arrived, we went to go eat on in the hill area where we usually but as expected the perverted trio are shouting lewd and perverted things out but hey I can't stop them I just sit behind them looking at the sky when they did that shit I ain't gonna get caught up in their messes but I gotta say its funny as hell watching them get their asses beat by girls.

"You guys done yelling bullcrap yet or what?"

I asked as I sat up looking at the three as they all let out a big sigh.

"WHY WON'T ANYONE DATE US?!"

Issei yelled out as the other two had fake tears in their eyes trying to guilt me into feeling sorry for the three.

"Well for me its merely because I'm no better than you three but I do my best to get toughness to show more than perverted second off…. you three are considered the worst."

I said as I started laughing a bit as Issei got annoyed fast.

"Hey, shut your mouth Gold your no cream of the crop either!"

I scratched my head trying to think of a retort, but I shook my shoulders.

"I can't deny that but hey let's think of it like I'm Yuuto's opposite he is all blonde nice combed hair and blue eyes while I'm blacked haired spikey hair and golden eyes, not to mention he's all fancy and polite while I'm ruff and crude."

I say as I rub my finger under my nose totally owning my statement as the three groaned.

"You down kissing your ass, or do you want your little fan club to do the rest for you?"

Matsuda said as he looks at his watch looking at the time.

"Oh, shit guys I'm gonna be late."

I sighed a bit confused like the other two.

"Late for what your hourly dick beating session?"

Issei asked as he picked up his bag as I let out a small "Hah".

"No but you could say that's more of an afterthought."

Matsuda said as he began walking, I don't know why but we decided to follow.

-change of pov Reds-

I was merely walking the halls to the library to find something to do to most people I seemed like an average student that happens to be 6 foot I think its more of my dragon side taking over but I have no clue since I don't have claws or any semblance of dragonoid parts to my body except for a few parts but that's beside the point.

" _Jeez the halls aren't as crowded as usual wonder what's going on."_

I thought to myself as I could easily get through due to my height I got near the front of the crowd as I see the school president breaking up a fight and giving a lecture to two unfortunate lower classmates as she told them off they ran off in fear I merely kept my emotionless exposure as she looks around telling everyone to run along.

" _That's Sona alright basically the one person you should never break the rules around."_

I thought as she looked at me, I looked back tilting my head as she knew this way lead to the library where I usually am she looked like she had a slight blush on her face as she quickly looked away and walked off with her vice student president.

" _What an odd interaction thought that's the longest she's kept eye contact so far wonder what's up with her?"_

I merely walked towards to the library to enjoy the rest of my day.

-time skip pov Golds-

School finally ended Red for some reason wanted to take a different route to get to school I was fine with that so was Issei since we knew he needed his space once in a while but me and Issei crossed a bridge over a highway as I looked at the cars smirking.

"Basics yet easily customizable!"

I said looking at a few sport cars going by.

"You're such a freak Gold you have your license, but you don't own a car yet what's up with that?"

I smirked as I turned to Issei.

"Mom and dad won't give me a car since the one I want is "dangerous and not a smart buy" it sucks they won't let me buy a used skyline but hey I never said I don't have a car it's just I don't care to bring it home I got someone watching it for me."

I said as Issei looked unamused.

"Yeah sure you do bro and I have a girlfriend."

He said blankly as I sighed looking at him.

"Yeah say what you want I'll prove it one day."

We leaned on the railing watching the cars past as Issei sighed complaining about being a virgin forever at this rate.

"You do know the more you complain about it the more likely your going to be a big old whiney virgin right?"

I said as he tried pulling that fake crying trick again, I merely pat his back and sighed.

"I gotta be harsh when I need to bro."

I said as Issei rubbed his eyes and looked up as we heard footsteps, I turn to see a cute brunette my eyes instantly looked at her and her body she was definitely hot and someone I wouldn't mind being in bed with.

"Excuse me but is one of you Issei Hyoudou from Kuoh academy?"

I thought about it as Issei answered her.

"Yeah that's me why?"

Issei asked confused as I pat his shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be on my way you can handle this on your own."

I said as I began walking, I looked at my phone to check the time as I smirked.

"It's show time baby!"

I began to run off in a certain direction away from home as I plopped down my skate board and rode off heading to a race track not far from where I was I usually came to this place since it peaked my interest gambling on racers with the skills is a breeze when I'm the driver I do street races or as of right now circuit racing I met a old guy who called himself Tak his actual name is Takumi I don't know his last name yet but he taught me the ways of drifting and handling corners and overtaking people he's quite the mentor but he introduced me into the world of racing and what I can do I'm not a legend yet like he is but people know me.

"Feels good to be back for another night of racing."

I walked over as people greeted me and complimented me on how I did on my last race, but a short blonde girl came over to me for some reason I couldn't figure it out.

"Your Gold Hyoudou right?"

She asked me as I nodded smirking.

"Yeah why you want a autograph or something I'm kinda a big deal around here."

I said as I rubbed my finger under my nose it's my thing I do when I get cocky.

"No silly I got something very important to ask you since I see how you handle these people and whoop them usually on a regular basis, I was wondering will you be my boyfriend? I'm Aiko by the way"

I stopped completely I was in shock since no girl straight up ever asked me to be their boyfriend.

" _HOLY SHIT THIS CAN'T BE REAL I GOTTA BE DREAMING OR SOME SHIT!"_

"Well…. I mean…. sure, I'll be your boyfriend… Aiko"

"OH, MY GOOOD I CAN'T BEILIVE THIS IS HAPPENING I SCORED A GIRLFRIEND!"

I smiled as I look at her face brighten up with happiness as she hugged me instantly I don't know why I felt someone staring at me very angry as I looked around all I saw was Noire Stratos she was the sister of my rival Kenji Stratos me and her get along but she mainly hurts me when I make her face red I don't know why.

-Change of pov Red-

I walked down a street sure the walk was longer than If I went with Issei and Gold but I needed time to think on my own I don't know but today I felt like I was being watched a lot of the time it felt uneasy even at school I'm used to getting stared at but this felt different it felt like I was being studied.

"Talk about a pain in my ass."

I said as I heard a woman yelling I kept walking until I looked down an alleyway and saw some thugs surround her this street did have some violence but no one ever ended up dead no gun shots were ever reported but these guys seemed like they could overpower the woman in trouble.

"What a bother these thugs crowding around a woman give me a break…."

I muttered to myself as I stepped in the alleyway tossing my bag to the side as one of them noticed.

"Hey, look we got ourselves a hero!"

They began laughing as I cracked my knuckles, I don't know why I was feeling more angry than usual as It suddenly felt warmer around me.

"Hey boss I don't like that look on that guy maybe…. we should get out of here…"

One of the thugs with a bat said as he stood back as the main guy scoffed.

"He's tall who cares now take care of him!"

The man said as the first guy with a crowbar came at me as I slid back and kicked his face it felt good to do this for some reason as I looked at the thug fumbling back holding his face as another with a switch blade came at me trying to slash me but they got my hand it was just a few inches from my blood vain I felt the pain I didn't like it very much it made me more angry as I ran over and kicked the man's knee as I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the wall.

"You like this huh you like pointless conflict!?"

I yelled out as I let go of the man and turned to the man standing back up swinging the crowbar at me as I grabbed it and swung it at his leg as I heard something break it made me excited for some reason its like my body loves the thrill of combat but I do have to say it felt nice putting these guys in their place as the man fell down screaming in pain as I stomped him on the head until he went quiet as the guy with the bat stood back afraid I wouldn't blame him from all the blood flying around.

"B-Boss I think we should run before we're next!"

The thug said as his boss shoved him forward getting him pretty close to me as I looked at the man who was shaking in his boots.

"Don't be a pussy and hit him!"

The guys boss said as I looked at the man who stood back and swung his back at me as I stopped it with my bare hand not feeling a single scratch as the bat instantly burst into flames and turned to ashes faster than it was on fire as the Thug fell back.

"OH, FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT OF HERE!"

The thugs boss looked at what just happened as he laughed nervously.

"Hey now we can talk about this can't we?"

The Boss said as he seemed afraid however it felt as if I had no mercy left in me as I grabbed the man by the neck and slammed him on the ground with this unknown strength I had as I began punching the man's face and I didn't stop until blood started flying after every punch I had to get every ounce of willpower I had just to get this side of me to stop.

"I-I…" I stood up looking at my hands as I left burn marks on what's left of the man's face, but I had blood on my hands I was horrified with my own actions.

"Hey, it's alright those bastards had something like that coming if they got away with their intentions."

The woman said as she looked at me walking over with a rag to dry off the blood when I looked at my scar, I couldn't tell which was mind or the thugs but my body cooled down as I looked at the woman.

"I'm Kale and I can't repay you enough for what you've done but I can offer to be your girlfriend."

She said as I got a better look at her she was attractive quite tall to not as tall as he was but close enough she had long blue hair some of it covered her right eye covered up she was wearing a tight looking reveling outfit maroon red showed her breast quite a bit as I turned to look away.

" _I can't be turning into those two idiots."_

I thought as I turned back to make eye contact with her, she had nice brown eyes to look at.

"Um…. sure…."

That was the only thing I could muster to say and I know its not like me to say very much but this was a unexpecting moment for me since I would've thought she'd give me money or offer something else as a reward not being my girlfriend.

-time skip location: Hyoudou residence pov: no one's-

As the morning came The three Hyoudou brothers were still asleep tired from yesterday but Issei woke up first all cheery and happy since he got a girlfriend now and he thought this would mean he'd lose his virginity a lot faster he jumped out of bed yelling out of shear happiness.

"WOOOOHOOOO I'M NOT GONNA DIE A VIRGIN!"

Gold woke up soon later after hearing Issei's cries of joy as he chuckled happy he has a girlfriend as well enjoying the feeling knowing someone will be there to be positive about his choices he thought this would change a lot of his doubts and gave him a huge confident boost.

"Hah days seem to look better than the rest and that's saying a lot for me."

Gold said smirking as he got out of bed to get ready while Red had woken up as well groaning from that fight from last night after he got Kale home he didn't know what to do about the large gash on his hand however it seemed to have faded pretty fast it was now just a scar Red was very confused on how this happened but he decided not to think about this to much since it was a bit jarring.

"Damn if another crazy thing happens today, I don't know what I'll do but I gotta get up or else I'll be the last one to get to the dinner table." He got up and went to get ready.

-Time skip location Kuoh Academy pov Issei's-

After yesterday I don't know what but I feel awesome and totally controlled I didn't feel the need to peak on the girls locker room but I did it anyway we met up with Matsuda and Motohama Red said his goodbye like usual as I told them what went down at first they were thinking it was a joke and Gold was in on it but then Gold came out of no where and said he got a girlfriend as well but the worst part is they believed him god their assholes but we made it to class and did our usual thing but when it was lunch I couldn't help but look at the old school building since of what happened yesterday with the big red beauty Rias Gremory something about here I can't quite tell but other than her huge breast and lovely hair and beautiful eyes I can see those just fine.

"Hey, Issei, ya done daydreaming yet?"

Gold hit the back of my head with a ruler as I flinched rubbing the spot where he hit me.

"Hey what the hell Gold!"

I shouted at him as he laughed at my reaction.

"Nothing ya just seemed off what you thinking of your girlfriend naked already?"

I blushed at the thought of seeing Yuuma naked how I would love to see her breast exposed and all her curves as well.

"No but now I am anyway what's up now?"

Gold shrugged to my question as he looked out the window at the old schoolhouse probably thinking about Rias as well.

"You get a weird vibe from that place?"

He asked me as I shrugged not really knowing how I felt about it.

"No not really but I can say that if Rias is in there than I wanna be in there!"

Gold chuckled at my excitement.

"Hold it buddy you got a girlfriend now you can't go thinking about other girls like that."

I sighed and sat back down in my seat as I nodded knowing I can't be like this anymore with Yuuma now in my life but the bell rang and it was the end of school odd it felt like the time was just flying out of nowhere these past days.

(Done with another redux and its longer than the last one next up is the dates the revivals and the introductions to the research occult club this is Gold the super saiyan saying Cya!)


	3. A new day begins and what a chaotic one

(Started working on this as soon as i got free time a also gonna make this short so you can go onto the story Goku: Hey do you have any food? Goldthessj: GOD DAMN IT NOT AGAIN GOKU Neptune: Yeah breaking the forth wall is my thing.  
Goldthessj: Ok enjoy the story before anyone else shows up)

-Prov no one-  
"Eh your our master...I'm ok with this.."  
Red facepalmed as smacked the back of Gold's head.  
"You will explain more later then right?"  
Red asked Rias as she nodded at him.  
"I won't leave you three confused."  
"ISSEI ITS TIME TO GET UP ITS NOT GO TO SCHOOL WHENEVER YOU WANT!"  
Red and Gold looked at each other and nodded.  
"We'll distract mom get dressed and covor up man..."  
Gold walked away with Red following.  
Issei ran around nervously covoring his thing as Rias looked at him smiling.  
"Red Gold i'm going to check on your brother go and eat don't need all three of you late."  
She open the door to see Issei on top of Rias still naked.  
"Good morning how are you today?"  
"I'm fine Issei your late and naked..."  
Their mom closed the door.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE'S DOING UP THEIR?!"  
"Mom its not what it looks like."  
"NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKES?"  
"Why are you yelling at me what is he reading the girly magizines again let the boy have his time!"  
They kept yelling as Gold and Red tried to calm the situation down.  
'Dear god make me a bird so i can fly far away from here."  
Issei sighed looking up.  
"Its quite a party here in the morning isn't it?"  
"Um your not covored up anymore."  
"Yes."  
But i can see your stuff Rias..."  
"Want me to stand up so you can get a better view?"  
Rias stood up doing as she said.  
"She didn't just say that girls don't say that I must still be asleep."  
He prayed looking up.  
"Please don't wake me up now."  
Rias walked over to her clothes and started to get dressed.  
"Better hows your tummy feel where you were stabbed."  
"Where i was stabbed?"  
Issei was thinking to himself.  
"It wasn't a dream love."  
Issei looked down covoring his thing again.  
"Your body is amazing I didn't expect that you took quite a leathal blow and was able to recovor in one night."  
"Recovored from what?"  
Issei was still puzzled by this.  
"It left you weak but all you needed was a little magic touch to bring you back and I need you."  
She turned her back towards Issei.  
"Would you do this for me."  
"Oh god yes!"  
Issei started to clip Rias bra for her having that perverted look on his face.  
"So um how am I all like naked?"  
"I just told you your wound couldn't heal on its own so I held you close and used my magic it only works if we're undressed and you don't have to worry we didn't do it I'm still a virigin."  
Rias smiled as Issei faked his.  
"G-great me to isn't it awesome."  
He looked down pissed as Rias made him face him.  
"Now whats with that face you should be happy this world is magical."  
"I'm smiling on the inside...i just remebered something werid..."  
"Oh what is it?"  
"Did you say something about being a devil..."  
"Yes i did thats because i am one I also told you I'm your and your brothers master I like the names you have I'll let you keep them."  
She let go of Issei's face and continued to get dressed.  
-time skip no ones prov-  
As they headed towards the school Rias was holding Issei and Gold's arm as Red followed them as people started to talk about this.  
"Theres no fucking...way"  
"They had to have done her homework or paid her or something."  
As the guys were staring daggers at them Gold smirked looking at all the girls as Red kept his eyes on his book.  
"What is happening now is he supposed to be cool now?"  
"Yes and I think its working.."  
"Welp.. Looks like shits about to get better or wrose..."  
Gold sighed a little as Red didn't say anything and Issei was just thinking.  
"I'll send someone to fetch you two later."  
"Fetch us..me and Gold?"  
Issei asked confused.  
"Yes thats right no need to fetch Red considering me and him are in the same class I'll talk to you after school come along Red."  
Rias and Red walked off leaving Issei and Gold.  
"Wait Rias wait a secound we don't understand shouldn't we walk you to class?"  
Gold stood back seeing Matsuda come running at them.  
"I'd stand back bro..."  
"Huh what do you mean?"  
As soon as Issei said that he got punched in the face.  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT HOW IT IS HOW WE SUPPOSED TO BE BROS WHEN YOU PIMP THE BIG RED ON THE DL MAN?"  
"Matsuda there's no need for that."  
Motohamama grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Yeah that was over kill dude..."  
Gold chuckled as Issei got up.  
"Now now lets give Issei a chance to explain to us what happen...WHERE DID YOU GO AND WHAT DID YOU DO YESTERDAY?!"  
"I'll be happy to explain gentleman."  
Issei faced them smirking.  
"See yesterday i was rolling in some double D's."  
They both fell backed shocked as Gold started to laugh.  
"You seem very certian about them."  
Rias stopped walking as she saw Sona Red stopped not seeing what stopped her since he was focused on his book.  
"Hello again Rias good to see you."  
"Its good to see you to Sona."  
She walked over to her as Red followed still looking at his book as soon as Sona looked at him she slightly blushing.  
"Never seen you take on anyone so impulseivly."  
Sona looked down at Issei and Gold with their friends whats so speaical about them?"  
"I don't know exactly but I will say it feels as thought i adopted little brothers and a big brother."  
"Morning Sona..."  
Sona turned to Red blushing as Rias notice she giggled.  
"Morning Red nice to see you to..."  
she looked at Issei and Gold then turned back to red.  
"I see..."  
-time skip-  
-Prov Issei's-  
"I don't know who's she sending to fetch us their sure taking their damn sweet time.."  
"Feel you on that brother."  
Gold sighed looking at the door as the girls started to freak out as Kiba walked in.  
"Look its Kiba!"  
"Like oh my god its prince golden nuts shut up."  
I sighed.  
"Can you not have my name to do anything with him..."  
I looked up at Gold chuckling.  
"Your all looking lovely today."  
Kiba smiled as he said that.  
"Your looking better."  
"I'm sorry the rooms not cleaner."  
Gold looked at his book as the fangirls continued their fangirling.  
"Ahh there you two are."  
He walked over to us as Gold looked up.  
"The fuck you want..."  
"No need to be hostile I'm here on an erron from Rias Gremory."  
"What wait is the fetching?"  
I looked at him confused like always.  
"Would you two mind coming with me?"  
"Don't think we have a choice..."  
"Doesn't look like it Gold."  
We both side standing up.  
"Oh my god is Kiba cakes gonna walk out of this room with the golden eye rebel and weazel boy?!"  
"Kiba don't do it you'll catch pervert."  
Gold stood up slamming his book close.  
"If you girls don't shut the fuck up I'm going to slap a bitch... are we clear?"  
"Everyone just calm down I promise not to drain his pimp juice."  
Everyone got out of our way as Kiba lead us out and everyone either stood back from Gold or just wanted him even more.  
"So where are we going pretty boy?"  
Gold sighed as we kept walking.  
"To the club room so Rias can explain more about the sitiuation."  
Kiba just smiled as me and Gold looked around people were staring at us still,  
We walked into a room that looked kinda retro with Koneko sitting on the couch wating a chocolate.  
"Koneko Tōjō is a first year and a valued member of the occult reasurch club."  
She looked over at us and stared at Gold for a bit then me.  
"My friend Issei thinks he might know you."  
"Heh I could be wrong."  
" _I'm gonna kill him who doesn't know that perfect spinner bod all the girls hate her cause all the guys wanna do her speaching of which damn I wish I was that chocolate bar right now."_  
I turned my head to a shower as something hit the back of my head I turned to see Red standing there.  
"Issei its not polite to be yourself you know.."  
I sighed as Gold chuckled he took a seat next to Koneko as she looked up at him.  
"Why sit next to me there's an open seat over there..."  
Koneko said with a plain voice.  
"Well you seem interesting besides the fact I've seen you around and You've seen me before right?"  
Gold and Koneko started a conversation I looked around to see somone walked in.  
"Oh I didn't notice them walk in."  
I saw a girl walk towards me and Red.  
"Its ok I won't bite your one of the new guys right its nice to meet you."  
She bowed and looked up at me.  
"There's nothing to be worried about everyone is super nice isn't that right Red?"  
Red gave a slight nod before leaning on the wall.  
"Oh Red you need to talk once in a while and not just to be polite also I'm Akeno the vice president."  
She smiled as I got nervous again.  
"Uh I'm Issei and thats Gold I assume you already know Red right?"  
I asked unsure she could only know his name.  
"Yes i know Red we're in the same class so it would be rude not to know him a little from what i can tell he's shy and polite here at school but at home he's something else."  
"Wow Akeno you cracked the case."  
Gold was surprised that someone knew a little more about Red than most people.  
Rias walked out fully dressed drying her hair.  
"Sorry i had to take a shower I didn't have a chance to wash after leaving your place."  
"Oh no your hot I mean fine well all good."  
"Now that you come I think everyone is here."  
I looked around and I guess everyone was here.  
"We like to offically welcome you to the occult reasurch club."  
"Uh thanks"  
I sat next to Gold and was surprised that Koneko was sitting on his lap as Red leaned on the wall behind Rias.  
"You should know the name of the club is supposed to look like this is some sort of hobbie."  
"Ok what is it really?"  
I scratched my head as Gold looked at Rias as Red looked up at her.  
"Well since you asked I'll be frank with you I'm not the only devil here Issei."  
"Wait so your saying thats what all of you are?"  
Gold looked at Koneko with a nervous smile before looking at everyone else.  
"Interesting but that makes sense..."  
I looked at Red as did everyone else.  
"So what about that man that attacked us?"  
Gold spoke up nervously yet with his smirk.  
"He was somthing else he was a fallen angel."  
Issei looked at Rias full focused as did the other brothers.  
"Some think we're the same which isn't true they want to serve god but its to late for them their dark emotions have forced them to the underworld they to work the earth misguiding humans but wish to please god so thier aim is to wipe us devils out and gain our relem you would call it hell and of course there's the more reconizible angels who are clearly sent down by god to deafet us as well so we're always defending oursleves from both side."  
"Uhh."  
Me and Gold looked lossed as Red just looked down.  
"Something the matter you looked a bit overwhlemed."  
"Well yeah we are your talking about some freaky stuff here."  
I sighed sctraching the back of my head.  
"Yeah not to be annoying but this is stuff I never thought was real so forgive me if i have a hard time beliving it Rias."  
Gold looked up at her as she looked at us.  
"Remeber Yuuno Amono and Aiko Bando and Kale?"  
The three of us stared at her with serious looks.  
"How could you forget all of you dated for a while didn't you?"  
Flashbacks of my date with Yuuma came and aw man it stung.  
"Where did you hear those names?"  
Gold looked down as Red had that look he always had lifeless and caring at the same time.  
"Look we're not sure how you know so much about my brothers and my life but we're starting to feel threaten to say the less..."  
Red looked at Rias as she looked back at him.  
I stood up as she threw a few photo's on the table and it shocked us.  
"Yuuma!"  
"Aiko.."  
"Kale..."  
"Yes you three their real."  
Rias looked at me and Gold as Red looked down leaning back against the wall.  
"I love this picture of you couples you remember it don't you?"  
"Of course I do but how is this possible?"  
I asked confused and I could tell Gold was to.  
"The girls you were with are also fallen angels they are made of the same elements of the being that attacked you last night."  
"But that's the thing did we meet them our friends don't know anything about them and why isn't her number in my phone anymore?"  
"We can erase human memory."  
"What?"  
"I see so that's why your friends don't remember Yuuma or Aiko..."  
Red looked at me as Gold was still lost.  
"Its usually the best option for everyone including your parents."  
-Flashback-  
"Well its nice Issei has a friend."  
Mom looked at Rias as Gold and Red smiled nervously.  
"So when you say naked you mean not even Skippy's?"  
Dad looked up from his paper.  
"Of course its more comfortable so we sleep better and then naturally we get better grades."  
"What are you saying their not gonna fall for that."  
I turned to mom and dad as they looked and sounded droopy.  
"Mom pops you ok?"  
Gold looked at them waving his hand in front of them.  
-End of flashback-  
"After a fallen angel accomplishes her goals she erases the memories of everyone and records around the target."  
"Wait what goal?"  
"You mean Yuuma's she needed to kill you but only if she figured weather or not their was something within you dangerous or threating."  
Red stopped leaning on the wall and looked at Rias.  
"I doubt their was supposed to kill us."  
"What makes you say that Red?"  
Rias looked at him as did everyone else.  
"Their eyes when they all stabbed me with their light spears their eyes were crimson red..."  
"That explains the freaky shit she was saying about God and something sacred and something about Reds and Gold's bloodline."  
"Yes you have a scared gear as for your brothers their still unknown."  
Red leaned back on the wall.  
"A scared gear is basically a very intense and unique power found in a rare few in fact the only people I know of who had it are historical figures so your kinda a big deal around here."  
Akeno smiled looking at me.  
"The thing is this power can be so uncontrollable that some who have it can become a threat to those in the underworld."  
Rias smiled as Red looked at his arm I don't know why he just was.  
"Issei please hold up your left hand."  
I did so.  
"Ok but I'm very good at catch."  
"Close your eyes and think of the part of your body you feel is the strongest then focus hard on that strength."  
"W-wait we're doing this now that's a lot of pressure."  
"It will get easier if you focus.."  
Rias said that with such a stern voice as I looked down.  
"A-alright."  
I kept mumbling focus to myself as I open my eyes to see Rias knockers.  
"Very good concentrate you can do this."  
She tried to reassure me as I kept staring at her.  
"I think I can...UGH trying...FOCUS...UGHHH I CAN'T I CAN'T I'M A WEAK SOUL.  
I looked down in shame  
"Your not weak at all its just a little hard right now."  
" _Um yeah its hard only thing I can focus on is the fact that your thong is see threw."_  
"Are you sure this isn't some mistake..?"  
"A fallen angel felt threaten enough to kill you now then Red your next."  
Red stood up and walked up in front of everyone.  
"Think I have an idea on how to do this..."  
Rias nodded and Red crossed his arms in a X formation and as he lowered them two blades came from under his sleeves and they looked scorching hot by the looks of them.  
"Good Red you did it and without any problem."  
"I summon them yesterday when that fallen angel attacked us I sliced a light spear in half.."  
Rias smiled as Akeno looked up at Red with I would say attracted look.  
"Very good now Gold its your turn."  
He had a worried look on his face.  
"If Issei can't do it what chance do I got...I mean we're not that different so we may suffer the same."  
Gold nervously scratch the back of his head as he stood up.  
"Well we won't know unless we give it a try will we now Gold pull your right fist back."  
Gold did as Rias instructed him to do and I just realized he had yellow highlights in his hair...wait what.  
"Now punch the air and see what happens."  
Gold did so and a cannon formed over his arm it was gold and silver it was the shape of a Japanese dragon head and it made a humming sound.  
"Woah... I am so blowing up shit with this."  
Gold aimed it around as he sneezed and nodded a yellow mask formed from the highlights in his hair lowered down making a clanking sound.  
"I assumed your highlights had a reason for being there but not for protecting your face..."  
Rias pet his head.  
"Wait no one brought up my highlights during school why is that?"  
Gold asked.  
"Only devils and other beings like angels and dark angels can see them considering they can see our magic as well."  
Rias smiled as Gold lift up the mask turning back into highlights.  
"Good to know I guess..."  
Gold's arm cannon inverted into a gaulent that looked like a dragons arm  
"But now that I unlocked mine so what's next."  
-time skip Reds prov-  
"So I have to pass out these flyers wow..."  
I sighed as I kept walking around giving them out mostly girls took them, a few guys who wanted a sparring partner.  
"Damn this town is odd..."  
I kept walking got the feeling someone was watching me, I looked around and kept walking down a road.  
"I definitely have a bad feeling about this..."  
"And you should!"  
I jumped back as a light spear was thrown at me missing me by a hair.  
"Well, well what do we have here the sun dragon is still alive."  
I saw Aiko land in front of me as I took a battle stance.  
"Aww I wanted to see Goldie again but then again we thought you where dead."  
"Its gonna take more than spears of light to kill me..."  
My heat blade on my right arm popped out as I got ready for her attack.  
"Kalewarner wanted to see you again but she got Issei so makes sense I'd get you and Gold got Raynare."  
I clenched my fist and kept my ground as she was on top of a wall.  
"So you gonna throw another light spear..."  
"Well I could but seeing how it took 3 to kill you and i'm sure that number rose when you got revived."  
She laughed as I was starting to get annoyed.  
I picked up a rock and threw it at her as she dodged but almost fell down.  
"Why you are such a jerk! Gold would've at least gave me some time to get ready."  
She jumped down and threw another light spear at me as I rolled out of the way.  
"Hmph..."  
I ran towards her slashing any light spear she threw at me.  
"Why won't you just die already!"  
I swung my blade hitting her dress as she stepped back.  
"WHY YOU ARE A COMPLETE JACKASS!"  
I kicked her back and swung again as she flew back and I saw the slash mark it left a scorching burn.  
"Ugh you can live tell Goldie I said hi, and also your a fuck face."  
She pointed at me and laughed then flew away as I sighed.  
"The hell kind of assassination attempted was that...?"  
I walked off confused as ever.  
-Golds prov-  
Rias had the three of us give out flyers thought it was boring and honestly I felt like a little shit doing it.  
"Man is this day slow or what?"  
I kept walking around town until I reached a shady part of town.  
"Great just what I need a place where I could get mugged stabbed or kidnapped, what next is a fallen angel gonna try and impale me with a light spear?"  
I sighed and as I finished that sentence I ducked as a light spear flew right by my head.  
"Hey watch the hair and face!"  
I turned around to see Yumma Issei's X I guess.  
"Hm good to see you still look like a crazy uptight bitch."  
I gripped my fist getting ready to form my blaster.  
"And your still the fake acting tough guy everyone thinks you are well playing hero won't get you anywhere but the next life."  
She formed another light spear as I got ready.  
"Sorry but I don't play hero I am one!"  
I smirked and formed my golden gauntlet and rubbed my finger under my nose.  
"So you've awaken your scared gear this poses a more bigger problem than before."  
She threw the light spear as I punched forward and formed the blaster mode and fired a golden shot countering the spear.  
"Heh what's wrong thought you were good but looks like this crow needs a flock to be good."  
She yelled at me with rage and threw a lot more light spears as I fired off shots most missing her and myself getting hit a couple times by her light spears.  
 **"Shit this isn't going to well I have to think of a better approach to fight her."**  
I looked around and heard something.  
" ** _You can fire off charged shots in semi mode you know."_**  
"The hell this thing can talk..."  
I looked at my arm cannon.  
"Wait semi mode?"  
I looked at it confused and very lost.  
 _ **" I have three modes semi where you can just fire blast or charge blast, burst mode I fire three shots at a time but their a lot weaker than regular blast and automatic were I fire weak but effective shots."**_  
"Am I going crazy...or something things just don't talk to me out of no where."  
"Hm saying something to help you live well it won't help now die!"  
She threw another light spear at me as I felt a lot of energy go into my arm cannon as I raised it up the cannon had sparking glow down the cannon and fire a huge blast hitting her and burning her clothes and my noise was bleeding as I looked at her flying towards the sky.  
"I love this thing...and boobs..."  
I smirked and looked at my watch.  
"Hm I got some time hopefully it hasn't started yet."  
I walked off taking a different route from the path to go to the clubroom.  
-Time skip-  
-Prov no one's-  
"Well it seems like you three had some run ins with each other X's how ironic don't you think?"  
Rias looked at the three who looked at each other.  
"Gold why do you smell like car exhaust fumes?"  
Red looked down at his brother as Issei sniffed him.  
"Lets just say I choose the wrong place to hand out flyers."  
Issei laughed as Gold smacked the back of his head.  
"Least I don't need a bike to get from place to place."  
Gold snickered as Issei looked at him annoyed.  
"Sorry but not everyone can use the teleportation circle right away, I'll get it in time."  
"My watching you three argue all the time is interesting to say the least."  
Akeno stood right by Rias desk and had her eyes set on Red.  
"Anyway feel like we should call it a night."  
Issei stood up as Red did.  
"And I need a shower I smell like a grease monkey."  
Gold sighed as he stretched.  
"Hey Gold I was gonna ask what's with the delay you got here an hour after me and Red did?"  
"I was going to send Koneko to go find you."  
Gold stopped with a face that looked happy out of fear.  
"No you don't need to do that it just took me a while to pass out all the flyers that's all eheheh..."  
Gold laughed nervously as Koneko looked up from her snack.  
"What's funny about being late..."  
She gave her cold emotionless tone as Gold looked over at her.  
"Well um...because if I can't laugh at myself who can I laugh at."  
Red sighed and grabbed his bag.  
"Hey Red wait up."  
Issei went after Red followed by Gold.  
"I swear those three make an interesting group of brothers don't you think so to Rias?"  
Rias had a blank stare thinking about something.  
"Rias?"  
"Oh yes I think so to Akeno..."  
Akeno looked worried at Rias as Koneko looked over to them.  
"So what's tomorrows plan for Red and the two perverts?"  
She took a bite of her Ice cream.  
"I think they should get used to their systems and we'll see from there."  
Rias stood up picking up a few papers.  
-Reds prov-  
We were walking back home Gold and Issei were talking about women mostly what they saw after their attempted assassination.  
"So in all it wasn't that bad of a day we got to see some tits and they were awesome!"  
Issei put his fist in the air as did Gold as I sighed.  
"You two I swear don't you have limits on your pervertedness...?"  
Issei turned to face me as did Gold both giving their cocky smirks.  
"Nope not a chance!"  
"If we did what kind of person would we be hah!"  
As they kept walking Red looked back at the top of the houses.  
"What's wrong Red?"  
Issei walked over to Red as he shook his head.  
"Just watching my back in case we're attacked again."  
Gold patted my back.  
"Hey if anyone tries to kill us again they'll regret it right Issei?"  
"Hell ya!, we'll kick some ass and get some along the way!"  
I chuckled as Issei raised as fist in the air as if he had his purpose all figured out, though I guess becoming a servant of Rias is my new purpose.  
"You two always find a way to make me smile...I don't know how but you do."  
We kept walking heading home getting in bed and ready for what comes next.

(OK so this didn't take me a long time to finish up I was just being a lazy ass playing ps4 and I worked on this whenever I felt like it that's not gonna be the case for the next chapter so that's coming out faster so don't worry we'll see the power of our three main characters so until next time this is Gold the ssj saiying cya!)


	4. change in life a new cute girl shows up

(So chapter four...I think your just grateful I updated and i'll try and upload enough chapters before my summer break and while that may be a long way from now you do realize how long it takes me to write these because coming up with ideas isn't that hard I already got a few more stories with highschool DXD and they seem interesting to say the least but anyway I've typed enough but so I don't get in trouble I don't own highschool dxd or pokemon they belong to their rightful owners please support the official release and ON TO THE STORY SHALL WE)

-prov: no ones-

The three brothers were just getting up ready for school or just waking up, Red already ready just brushing his teeth and combing his hair or what he tries to comb.  
"Agh...why can't my hair just be flat this is hard to do!"  
Gold trying to get up but failing as his eyes keep closing each time he tries to get up.  
"Ah...fuck...it...not going to school today..."  
He turned over and closed his eyes.  
"Gold get up or you won't get breakfast and go straight to school!"  
Gold shot up as his mother yelled threw the house.  
"YES MOM!"  
He sighed and got up wearing nothing but boxers.  
"new day another chance to see some fine butts...and breast...heh"  
He smirked as his finger rubbed under his nose, for Issei he turned off his alarm complaining about it as always saying to get a new one but never does.  
"Alright and day to get my dream harem full of nice...bouncy squishy bazongas!"  
He stood up and walked out his room in shorts and a T shirt to go brush his teeth.  
"That was something...not a big surprised from my fellow perverted brother."  
Gold smirked as he was leaning against the wall waiting for Red to finish up as Issei walked up to him.  
"You know it my classy boob and butt loving step bro."  
They fist bumped and began talking about Rias and the other girls. as Red walked out sighing.  
"I swear having spiky hair is hard...the hell are you two doing up this early...?"  
Issei turned to Red with that perverted grin.  
"Well my older brother we're ready for today to see some good tits and ass!"  
Red face palmed.  
"I had to ask didn't I, well glad to see you two happy and not in a shitty mood for once in the morning."  
Gold smirked and pat Issei shoulder.  
"My brother when we start talking about such things nothing can bring me down!"  
Gold had a look of excitement and passion.  
"Except for when Koneko punch you in the gut for trying to lift up her skirt before we left to deliver flyers."  
Gold looked down as Issei pat his shoulder.  
"She's just playing hard to get and I'll happily play along with it no matter how much pain I take!"  
Red chuckled as he walked down the hall to the dining room as Gold walked in the bathroom getting ready.  
"Morning mom hey dad."  
Red looked over to his parents as they looked back at him.  
"Morning sweetie your breakfast is ready, how long is it gonna take your brothers to get ready?"  
"Don't worry about them honey you know those two are gonna have a way to get ready on time."  
Mom looked over at Dad smiling as he flip the news paper to the next page.  
"We're ready!"  
Issei called out as he and Gold rushed downstairs all dressed and ready sitting down as their mom put their plates in front of them.  
"Good you have time to eat and make it to school on time."  
The three eat and talked and walked out with their bags as they said their goodbyes and walked out.  
"That was a nice breakfast been a while since we had a talk with mom and dad where they didn't bring up our perverseness."  
Gold smiled as he looked up at the air as did Issei.  
"Hey I'll see you two later I'm taking a different route alright?"  
Red looked at the two perverts as they looked over at him.  
"Uh sure Red go ahead me and Gold are just going to keep taking this path."  
Issei and Gold kept walking as Red walked off on his own path.  
"Wonder what's up with him?"  
Issei looked at Gold as he looked back at Issei.  
"Change of scenery...I guess I dunno..."  
Gold shrugged as Issei bumped into someone knocking them down.  
"Woah...heh..."  
Gold looked over at the girl to see her panties as did Issei thinking his perverted thoughts.  
"Oh hey there are you alright there?"  
Issei walked over to the girl he knocked down offering his hand to her as she took it.  
"Umm oh yeah I'm ok really..."  
the girl got to her feet as the wind knocked off her towel beautiful green eyes and adorable face and flowing blonde hair.  
"Issei...?"  
Gold waved his hand in front of Issei's face as he stared in awe, soon to be snapped out of it as she spoke up.  
"Um thanks."  
Issei pulled his hand back blushing.  
"Sorry about that wasn't looking where I was going!"  
The two looked away from each other as an awkward silence came, as Gold looked back and forth at the two.  
"So...that's it huh..."  
Gold sighed at how the two were acting as the towel the girl had started to fly away in the wind, as Issei went over to get it dragging Golds arm with him.  
"Dude this girl is totally my type, you know how blonde and bust gets me all lusty!"  
He whispered into Golds ear as Gold chuckled handing the towel back to the girl.  
"That was very sweet of you to do that."  
The girl looked at Issei as he looked embarrassed or faked looked it.  
"That? please it was really nothing."  
Gold sighed and patted Issei's back as Issei was thinking about something.  
"Hey what do you say the weather sure is nice out her ain't it?"  
Gold face palmed as Issei was regretting his choice of words.  
"Um sorry to bother you two but I'm a little lost you think you can help me?"  
Gold and Issei looked at each other then back at her.  
"Give us a quick moment to think about that"  
Issei grabbed Gold and they huddled up.  
"So what do you think?"  
"From the way you two were acting all awkward and sounding like grandma for a second there..."  
"Ugh Gold don't remind me..."  
"I think you two have a chance just play your cards right and use your ace when given the right circumstance."  
"You've been gambling again haven't...you?"  
Gold smirked rubbing his finger under his nose.  
"Where do you think I get my porno magazine's from?"  
They both turned back to the blonde lovely sight.  
"We be happy to help."  
Issei smiled as Gold smirked as the girl smiled in joy.  
they began walking off as the three began to talk.  
"So don't mind me asking are you a tourist?"  
Issei looked at the girl as did Gold.  
"Oh no I was just assigned to serve the church in this town."  
"Right your a nun then that explains the outfit."  
Issei smiled as the girl looked down.  
"Well if it makes you feel more welcomed here me and my bro be happy to hang out with you anytime."  
Gold smiled walking along side Issei letting the two be close to one another.  
"I'm so glad to have ran into such nice people like you two I guess someone is looking out for me huh?"  
Issei smiled back as she looked up at him with a bright and kind smile.  
"Yeah I guess huh?"  
Issei looked at her cross then looked away as she looked worried at him as did Gold.  
"Something up bro?"  
"Is everything ok?"  
The girl and Gold both looked at each and Gold saw the cross as well and looked away the same as Issei did.  
"Huh oh yeah its all good."  
He reassured her with a smile then looked at Gold as he looked back at him, They all stopped as they heard a kid crying.  
"That doesn't sound good..."  
Gold walked over to the sound followed by the girl and Issei.  
"Yesh...kid scrapped his knee."  
Gold stopped as the girl walked over to the boy.  
"Don't worry a big boy like you shouldn't cry over a little scrap, don't worry you'll be fine."  
She put her hands up over the kids wound as something glowed green healing the boys wound.  
"Woah she healed him..."  
Issei gripped his left hand.  
"That's odd...argh!"  
Gold held his right hand as it hand a similar reaction to the effect, until she stopped and then both felt their arms calm down.  
"That was...crazy."  
Gold sighed as Issei nodded.  
"Wait your hand freaked out to?"  
Gold nodded back.  
"It was tensing up...like it was ready to defend itself."  
The girl looked back at the two.  
"All down now sorry about that."  
Issei looked over at her.  
"No its fine its a good thing you helped that kid out."  
they began walking off again heading to the girls destination talking about her ability.  
"hey look here it is!"  
The girl looked up at the church as the two boys body's acted out tensing up.  
"Shit...that doesn't feel good..."  
Gold said under his breathe feeling his body tensing like his hand did before.  
"Let me thank you two properly would it be a problem for you two to come inside with me?"  
Gold looked at Issei not wanting to say no to her.  
"Sorry but we have somewhere to be..."  
Issei gave Gold the death stare as the girl looked down.  
"Oh that's ok guess I should be going to it was sweet of you to help someone like me find my way, my names Asia Argento."  
Issei smiled at her.  
"And our names are Issei and Gold Hyoudou."  
"Hi nice to meet you Asia."  
Gold smiled at her as she smiled back.  
"Nice to meet you as well."  
"Hey I'm gonna head out catch up with me when you can."  
Gold walked off as Issei was about to stop him.  
"So Issei huh well meeting you here was a blessing and I'm sure its one I won't forget I hope we see each other again, and I wouldn't mind if it was with you and your brother Gold."  
"Yeah I'll make sure to stop by once in a while."  
She looked up at him smiling.  
"I'll be at the church that's where I'll mostly be so I'd like that."  
Issei paused for a moment.  
"Sounds awesome I'll see you soon have a good one."  
She giggled waving.  
"Thanks you have a good one to!"  
Issei walked off then started to run trying to catch up to Gold.  
"GOLD YOU ASSHOLE YOU LEFT ME ALONE THERE!"  
Gold turned back to see his brother tackled him on accident as they were in a yoai pose (even Isseis ability to land on people in ecchi poses has it flaws...we still want it lets be honest).  
"...GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"  
Gold shoved Issei off as they started to dust themselves off.  
"Never run at me at that speed ever again...got it!"  
Gold smacked the back of Issei's head.  
"Oh fuck off you left me back there all alone with her your supposed to be my wing man!"  
Issei shoved Gold as he sighed.  
"I don't know why your complaining that girl seemed really into you."  
Issei looked at him with a serious expression.  
"You really mean that...?"  
Gold smirked and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.  
"Hell yeah those awkward pauses meant she was thinking of something to say to you, because she was into you!"  
Gold and Issei laughed as they kept walking.  
-timeskip prov no ones-  
The two boys were sitting in front of their club president as she had her arms crossed looking down a them.  
"You two must never go near the church again."  
She said with a stern voice.  
"But why?"  
Issei looked up at her as Gold sighed looking up at her as well.  
"For devils like us the church is enemy territory simply stepping inside would cause problems for both angels and devils, surely something was telling you to be careful."  
"That explains that...our body's were acting up like tensing up right Issei?"  
"Yeah...something like that."  
Issei looked at Gold as they both turned back to face Rias."  
"That boy's was your devil instincts telling you danger is near."  
"Ok I get it being near someone from the church is a gamble but, what if they don't want to hurt us?"  
Gold looked at Rias as she turned to him.  
"As it is risky if someone else from the church was to see you with her, they might think your trying to attack her and what's worse that some of the people from the church wield sacred gears and can really hurt you two."  
"Issei Gold just know if a devil receives a devil purge its utterly etiolated the end of the line they can feel nothing, their gone forever you can never come back from that do you two understand?"  
Gold nodded as did Issei.  
"I'm sorry I've gotten to worked up just be more careful next time that's all."  
Gold and Issei sat down on the couches rearguing their bags.  
"That was something..."  
Red was leaning against the wall behind Rias desk looking over at the two.  
"Well I've gone and done it again it seems like she's always pissed off at me or something."  
He sighed as Gold leaned back.  
"Don't say that if anything I got her pissed off to..."  
They both sighed as Akeno popped up from behind Issei.  
"She's worried not pissed off at you two silly boy's."  
"AGH!"  
Issei jumped back off the couch as Gold laughed.  
"Y-you scared me Akeno."  
Red sighed and walked over to Gold smacking the back of his head, getting him to stop.  
"What the fuck was that for!"  
Gold looked up Red as he looked back down at Gold.  
"Just stop laughing I would've done the same if it was Issei laughing."  
Akeno looked over at with a grin, as Rias walked in.  
"Oh your still here I thought you all went home for the day."  
Rias looked over at Akeno.  
"We just received a message from the arch duke."  
Rias looked confused as Issei sat by Gold and looked at Red as he looked back at Gold, then Rias.  
"The arch duke this late?"  
Akeno nodded.  
"It's urgent something about a stray devil causing trouble near by here."  
"I see get the others and we'll head out soon."  
Akeno nodded walking out as the brothers looked at each other confused.  
Time would pass as they walked towards the location the stray devil was at, the brothers being told what stray devils were by Kiba along the way as well as the information on this stray devil by Akeno.  
"So we go in and kill it sounds easy enough."  
Gold punched the air forming his golden gauntlet as some of its metal parts slide back forming his arm cannon.  
"It's not that easy Gold if a stray devil kills their master their no pushover."  
Rias looked over at him as he had his thinking face on.  
"Golds thinking of something stupid again..."  
Issei sighed as Red face palmed.  
"What...no just I want to go in guns blazing that's all...eheh."  
Koneko sighed at Golds poor plan.  
"Well Gold if you go with that we'll back you up."  
Kiba nervously smiled as Gold sighed.  
"So what's the real plan that won't get us killed right away?"  
Red looked over at Rias.  
"Just watch what we do since this is your first time seeing a stray devil."  
Gold sighed as his arm cannon disappeared.  
"Well that's boring...I really wanted to blast something in it's face."  
Gold sighed as he and Red with Issei followed behind Rias and the rest of the peerage.  
"Issei Red Gold."  
They all looked up upon hearing their names.  
"Yes president?"  
Red asked confused as they walked.  
"Are you familier with the game of chess?"  
"Well yeah Red plays it a bit and always beats us."  
Issei said as Gold rolled his eyes.  
"As the master I am the king my empresses is my queen, there's knight rook bishops and pawns, devils with titles grant them the characteristics of these prestige servants."  
Gold and Issei looked at each other smirking.  
"That sounds bad A right Gold?"  
Rias looked around.  
"We have a special name for them we call them our evil pieces."  
Gold sighed and turned to face  
"Hell yeah Issei what are we president?"  
Gold and Issei turned to Rias as Red looked around the abounded building.  
"So why tell us all this?"  
Gold asked as Rias looked at him.  
"I want you three to want to learn how to battle a stray devil now pay close attention."  
Rias turned Gold around putting her hands on his shoulders petting his head, as Akeno Kiba and Koneko walked up  
"Its here..."  
Koneko said with her usual plain voice.  
"Now what can that foul smell be mmm somethings quite delicious, I wonder if it taste sweet or bitter!"  
Gold and Issei turned to see boobs jiggle up as they both had a perverted look.  
"I SEE BIG BOOBIES!"  
"Damn it you two..."  
Red sighed at Issei's statement.  
"Not bad at all...if I do say so myself."  
Gold rubbed his finger under his nose.  
"Viser you wretch you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill the lustful wants and desires that have consumed you, your sins have earned you a death of thousands hells, in the name of the great Germory family be gone or meet your death!"  
Gold walked next to Issei as Red was behind Rias with his arms crossed.  
"Oh give it a rest you little slut you always have had it in for me, your just jealous you'll never have breast like mine!"  
Gold and Issei stared as Red ready his blades looking around.  
"Is there more then one here...?"  
Red said quietly but considering a devils hearing the others became more aware.  
"This is a stray devil...she looks like a softcore late night cable star!"  
"Bro think we should stop staying up for those...just kidding."  
Gold smirked as Issei did as well.  
"Perverts..."  
Koneko sighed as the two looked at the devil in awe.  
"Remember what Rias said lets just watch as they take care of this."  
Red walked over to the two as the others got in ready positions, as the devil showed its true ugly look.  
"welp...that's horrifying...and there goes my boner..."  
Gold stepped back as did Issei.  
"I told you it always end in ugliness and I wasn't joking."  
Kiba chuckled a bit as Issei noticed something going on with the stray devils tits, as a magic circle formed around them.  
"I don't like where this is going!"  
Gold stood back a bit more as did Issei.  
"This is not good..."  
Issei stared as the devil's tits started to shoot out beams of acid as he was dragged away by Rias.  
"As I said before I don't like where this was heading and I still don't."  
Gold sighed as he and Red stood by Rias and Issei.  
"This is a porno I don't wanna be in!"  
Issei walked over by Red's right side.  
"Please be careful Kiba!"  
Kiba nodded as it seemed like he teleported.  
"Woah he just vanished?!"  
Issei looked around shocked as Red stood his ground.  
"No he justs moving fast, in this game he's my knight he's fast and his weapon is the sword."  
They saw as Kiba cut the stray devil's huge arms off.  
"Shit...gotta give Kiba credit for that."  
Gold said as he stood up by Rias as Red and Issei both were standing behind her.  
"Anything else you wan to tell us?"  
They watched as Koneko walked up as the stray started to transform into something more hideous.  
"Koneko watch out!"  
Issei cried out as Gold was about to form his arm cannon as Rias put her hand on his shoulder.  
"It's fine you three watch."  
They saw as the stray was about to eat Koneko with her gut teeth as it closed around her.  
"That's it I think I've-"  
"Its alright Gold see."  
Rias and the others kept watching as Koneko forcefully opened the monsters teeth.  
"See in this game she's my rook and its simple she has a unmatched strength that attack just now that won't even put a dent in her."  
Gold while still surprised like his brothers smirked.  
"Talk about size doesn't matter."  
Rias nodded and pat his head.  
"See you on the flip side."  
Koneko hit the stray smashing its teeth sending it flying against the wall as pieces of the abounded place fell everywhere, a column collapsed about to land on Rias and Gold as it was going to land Red jumped up forming his blades from his wrist slicing the column from hitting them as he sliced it into little pieces, as he landed he was looking down as he was kneed down.  
"Good one Red you did great."  
Rias smiled as Reds blades retracted into his arms and he stood up nodding.  
"Akeno."  
"Oh is it my turn already?, I so love this game now exciting now pay close attention Red~"  
Akeno walked passed Red with a smile as Red looked at her passing by.  
"Look out!"  
Issei ran towards the strays hand reaching for Rias, Gold quickly formed his arm cannon and shot the stays hand stunning it, as Issei formed his scared gear punching the hand breaking it.  
"...Thanks for that you two."  
"It was mostly Issei I just stunned it he would've broken it even if I hadn't help."  
Gold walked next to Issei.  
"Hey its no big deal my body did that on its own eheh."  
Rias walked over passed to the two looking at Akeno.  
"Akeno finish her off please."  
"With pleasure I've got news for you, your not the only one who likes to play rough here so lets you and I have some fun."  
They watched as electricity flowed from both Akenos hands.  
"Akeno is my queen her abilities are a perfect combo of all the other pieces."  
Rias smiled looking at what was about to happen.  
"Heh and she has the hot's for Red he's lucky."  
Red blushed and smacked the back of his head.  
"Oh shut it."  
Gold laughed as did Issei.  
"Alright that's enough you two."  
They stopped a bit after Rias told them to.  
"Not done yet goody I get to play more!"  
Akeno began to shock the stray as it screamed in pain.  
"Her weapon is a dark magic and that's not all."  
They watched as she was blushing a bit.  
"This violence its making me so hot."  
Akeno licked her lips with a sadistic smile.  
"She's really into Sms."  
Gold smirked a bit.  
"So she likes that we all have our kinks..."  
Red crossed his arms as Rias commanded Akeno to stop.  
"Aww over all ready I was just starting to enjoy myself."  
She giggled and looked over at Red walking over and standing next to him as Rias walked up to the stray.  
"Any last words before we finish this?"  
Rias looked down at the stray as it looked back up at her.  
"Go to hell..."  
The stray tried to get up but failed as she tapped the floor as if she was signaling something, Red looked around aware of what she was doing.  
"Alright lets get this over with then."  
Rias formed a magic circle in front of herself.  
"Game over."  
They watched as Rias power of destruction obliterated the stray.  
"We're done here."  
looked back to the others as Red kept looking around.  
"What's wrong Red you seem tense?"  
Akeno looked up at him as he kept looking around.  
"I don't think its over..."  
"What do you mean by that bro?"  
Gold walked over to Reds right side as he looked around as well.  
"Hey what's that sound?"  
Issei looked around as the others did to.  
"Sounds like tires...and metal clanging..."  
Gold and the others stood by Rias as Red looked at the opposite side of the abounded building.  
"DUCK!"  
Red shouted as everyone did dodging a column as Red looked over to see a being with red eyes and in a yellow like armor with feet that have a wheel on the bottom of it as rolled over to them at a fast pace.  
"Another one get back everyone it seems like its charging!"  
Rias ordered as everyone but Red did standing his ground, as the monster had a tail that looked like it was a claw at the end of it came charging at Red as it's tail claw picked up a piece of rubble throwing it at the others for them to keep back.  
"Damn it...Red get back now!"  
Rias yelled at Red as he kept his ground as the monster smashed threw a pile of rubble catching Red of guard as it tackled him away from anyone to do anything.  
"Shit!"  
Gold and Issei tried to get closer as Kiba and (mainly) Koneko stopped them.  
"We have to help him there are more of us and one of them!"  
Issei looked at them as did Gold trying to get out of Konekos grip.  
"Their fighting to close to each other we can't attack from range without the risk of hitting Red."  
Rias looked back towards to the fight as did everyone else.  
"Get off me!"  
Red shoved the monster off and delivered a strong blow to is jaw as one of its eyes popped out sending it flying back as he went after it.  
"Who knew Red had that much power..."  
Akeno smiled blushing at the thought of Reds power and how much he can dish out.  
"I'LL KILL YOU BOY!"  
The monster yelled out as its claw tail tried to grab Reds head as Red moved out of the way behind a column as everyone watched to what he was doing.  
"Is he just gonna wait there for us to do something or is he gonna man up and kick that ugly monsters ass?"  
Koneko said as Gold and Issei weren't to sure if that was a legit or sarcastic question, they all heard the sound of Reds blade popping out with that smooth metallic sound going across the building, as he rolled out from the column grabbing the monsters arm and cutting it off with a clean cut leaving scorch marks on where he cut the arm off, then as the tail claw grabbed Reds head he cut the claw part off kicking the monster down stabbing its gut then dragging it against the column he was hiding behind, he smashed its head against the column then threw it in front of the peerage as they looked at monster as Red stomped on its back ripping the rest of its tail off them putting its head in a headlock with his left arm and stabbing the monsters head from the chin up as blood gushed out from it, Red tossed the body back as it's faced bounced in front of the peerage as Red stomped on what was left of the head crushing it into mush then walking back kicking the body's leg then turning back to face Rias and the others as his blade retracted.  
"My, my Red who knew you were one for such a violent takedown~."  
Akeno got a bit closer to Red as blushed a bit.  
"Just something for anyone to keep in mind don't attack me off guard or get me pissed before a fight."  
Red walked past Akeno as she blushed watching as he walked out.  
"But wait a second."  
Red stopped turning back to see Issei looking at Rias.  
"What are we what chess piece I just want to know how we fit in that's all."  
"Yeah Issei's right what's our role?"  
"My brothers do have a point you told everyone else's role might as well tell us ours."  
"You three are pawns."  
Rias smiled looking at the three.  
"But I don't wanna be a pawn."  
"Sorry Issei but that's what you three are."  
Rias and the others walked out as the three stayed thinking.  
"Well that was...a load of shit..."  
"I know Gold pawns are the worst I think?"  
"Well it depends on how you use them."  
They both looked up at Red.  
"Huh what do you mean Red?"  
"Well Issei it comes down to strategy while you could waste pawns like their shit and lose a match pawns actually could deiced the outcome of a game hell they might be the one to take down a king now lets go home you two I'm beat."  
They all deiced to just leave it at that until the next day as Issei and Gold were told to go do a contract together.  
"I don't like the feeling of this place..."  
Gold looked up at the home they we're visiting.  
"Whatever lets just get this over with they probably just want us to move stuff around the house that's probably the reason they called for two devils instead of one."  
Issei looked over to his brother.  
"Yeah your probably right..."  
Issei opened the door as they walked in.  
"Leaving a door unlocked? that's a dumb move."  
"Yeah Gold it doesn't seem very safe."  
Gold shrugged and looked around.  
"Hello we're the devils sent by lady Germory anyone home!"  
Silence filled the house as Gold started to get annoyed.  
"We're here for fucks sake!"  
They stepped inside as their body's started to tense up.  
"Shit its happening again."  
"Yeah I can feel it to Gold."  
Gold nodded and formed his arm cannon aiming it around as Issei walked in front of him as they both get a similar flashback.  
-flashback-  
 _"I have a special summoning quest for you two boys I was wondering if you are willing to take it."_ _  
_ _Gold and Issei looked up from their bags over to Rias._ _  
_ _"Sure I don't have a problem with it."_ _  
_ _"Me to we'll handle it Rias don't worry about it."_ _  
_ _-end of flash back-_  
"Well no turning back now."  
Gold looked at Issei and sighed as his arm cannon retracted into its gauntlet form.  
"Right lets just get it done."  
"Don't be totally freaked out we're coming in!"  
Issei and Gold kept walking down the hall into the room.  
"Nice of them to set the mood gah!"  
"Issei what's up?"  
Gold looked at him as he stepped in a puddle of blood as well.  
"What the fuck...nope we're leaving got a lot of things to see in the world not wasting it here!"  
Issei grabbed Golds arm as Gold sighed turning to face where Issei was facing puddles of blood.  
"Holy shit!"  
"Alright...fuck this!"  
Issei had his mouth covered as Gold covered his nose.  
"Punished the wicked...words to live by, yes nice advice to heed from a holy man."  
They turned to see a man with white hair turn to them with the look of a psycho.  
"I don't like where this is going..."  
"With you on that one Gold..."  
They stood back as the man stood and walked in front of them.  
"Well you two have walked into the wrong house my friends."  
He gave a bow as Gold was readying his arm to pump it into the arm cannon.  
"Freed Zaleza here at your services, and you must be the scared little pussy who's devils ass is gonna kill today oh lucky me."  
Gold and Issei stood back.  
"Ok I think that's close enough...creep."  
Gold clenched his fist as his gauntlet was ready to turn into blaster mode.  
"A priest?!"  
"Well shit..."  
Issei stood besides Gold as he knew Gold was gonna fire once this creep stopped talking or mid sentence.  
"I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of."  
"So your the one who did this?!"  
Issei pointed at the puddle of blood as Freeds smile got a whole lot more rapey and creepy.  
"Summoning you was proof he was done being human end of the line sinner! so I had to chop him up into little bitty pieces because killing people like him and degenerate devils is my job."  
Freed took out a pistol and a blade of light as Golds gauntlet changed into it's cannon mood set to burst.  
"Alright just pointing this out YOUR A FUCKED UP MAN!"  
Gold held up his arm cannon as it made a humming noise.  
"First I'll cut out your evil heart with my heavenly blade of light then I'm-"  
He was stopped mid sentence as Gold Fired a burst shot as three dark red orbs of energy came out of his cannon hitting the priests arm with the pistol.  
"AGH YOU LITTLE SHITHEAD!"  
Gold smirked and switched burst mode to semi charge mode.  
"Tell me something I haven't heard fuck face!"  
Gold let off another shot as the priest ducked down grabbing his pistol.  
"KABLAM!"  
Freed shot Issei's knee as Gold fired off more shots keeping Freed at a distance as Gold dragged Issei to cover.  
"Well I got a plan and its dumb."  
"Is it hit him really hard until he dies?"  
Gold stopped and paused for a moment.  
"No...not anymore..."  
Issei face palmed as Gold looked down thinking of a new plan.  
"Ok plan B shot his weapons out of his hands and break em."  
"By hitting them really hard Gold?"  
"FUCK OFF ISSEI WITH ME HITTING THINGS REALLY HARD!"  
"Oh trouble in devil land well no problem I'll solve them."  
Freed cut the chair right between the brothers.  
"Oh...shit..."  
Gold jumped up and kicked Freed back as he fired shots at him keeping Freed at a distance.  
"Issei buddy just hold on...I'll kill this fuck and we'll get you to Rias in time."  
Gold nodded as his battle mask formed from his highlights.  
"Hey gay fuck looking ass!, over here!"  
Gold hopped over the chair firing a few burst rounds.  
"How dare you call me a queer your dying first!"  
Freed shot at Gold as Gold rolled out of the way.  
"Hope this works..."  
 _ **"What are you planning...?"**_  
"Well its risky...but its a plan."  
Gold stood up and fired a few shots and charged towards Freed.  
"RAHHHHH"  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"  
Issei looked over to see his bother tackle Freed against the wall (Han solo battlefront 2 style) knocking Freeds weapons out of his hands.  
"HAH! who's the little pussy bitch now!"  
Gold stomped on Freed's gun crushing it as Gold raised his arm cannon up to Freeds face.  
"You fucked up devil shithead!"  
Freed kicked Gold off grabbing his light sword slashing Golds back.  
"GAH! DAMN YOU!"  
Golds arm cannon retracted back to its regular form as he tried to punch Freed missing every time.  
"Gold hold on I'm coming!"  
Issei formed his boosted gear and charged at Freed trying to swing at him to but missing and getting his back slashed by the light blade.  
"Well shit..."  
Gold said trying to get up from the ground as his arm cannon reformed charging a shot.  
"Got any plans...bro?"  
Issei got up on his hands and knees.  
"It won't help now leaving me half cocked that's no way for a pussy like you to treat a man like me!"  
Freed raised his light sword up above Issei unaware of Golds charging blast they all heard a scream as Gold and Issei turned and were shocked to see Asia.  
"Ohhhh...triple...shit..."  
"This...is bad Gold...really bad..."  
Golds battle mask retracted as he looked up at Asia.  
"Please don't do this!"  
Asia cried out as Freed let out a annoyed sigh.  
"That's right your a newbie well there devils and its our job to kill them for having unfortunate fools giving them work."  
Issei clenched his fist as Gold looked at his arm cannon making sure this charged shot was gonna hurt, Asia turned to see both the brothers on the floor.  
"No it can't be..."  
"ohhh...mega fuckton shit..."  
"Asia we can...I..."  
"What's going on do you two know each other...?"  
Gold looked up at him.  
"EY WHAT AM I CHOP LIVER?!"  
"Not yet devil scum!"  
"Yes Issei Gold why are you here?"  
Issei looked down as Gold crawled back getting ready to fire.  
"We're here because we're the devils...Asia..."  
"Yeah...sorry you had to find out this way..."  
Gold put his hand in his pocket taking his phone out in secret texting Red.  
"No that can't be true...!"  
"I didn't want to lie to you...its just I know that I didn't that's why I deiced never to see you again...please forgive me..."  
"Oh heaven's..."  
Asia started to cry as Gold and Issei looked down.  
"Hurry up...Red..."  
Gold said under his breathe as Freed sighed again.  
"As heartwarming this is you and your friend here have no reason being together the fallen angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contact between our kind and theirs have you forgotten that already?"  
Gold put his phone away slowly raising his arm cannon with Freed not noticing.  
"Now then can we do what we came here to do!"  
Freed put his light sword to Issei's neck as Gold was ready to fire.  
"Hold...it...slick my brothers neck I fire...it needs to charge more...though..."  
Gold said to himself as he crawled around the room getting a good shot at Freeds back.  
"Not that it matters much but I hope you said your prayers!"  
Freed lifted his blade as Asia ran in front of Issei as Gold was about to take the shot.  
"You got to be kidding me with this..."  
"Please don't I beg you for mercy forgive this man his sins father couldn't we just let him go?!"  
"First off that thing isn't a man its a devil you made pledge to defeat our enemy."  
"It doesn't matter to me what he is there's goodness in him! I know it! you can't just kill him how can you actually believe the father approve?  
Asia was trying her hardest to change Freed's mind but Gold already new what the outcome would be.  
"Yeah that's right...keep him busy...little more should kill this psycho..."  
Gold looked at his arm cannon hopping it'd be enough.  
"Oh that's it I've had enough of this BULLSHIT!"  
Freed slashed Asia's clothes off and Gold gripped his other fist.  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"  
Issei tried to get up but failed.  
"HEY PSYCHO FUCK FACE!"  
Freed turned to Gold.  
"WHAT IS IT YOU GOLDEN EYE SCUM?!"  
Gold smirked and lifted his arm cannon.  
"YOU DON FUCKED UP NOW!"  
Gold fire a golden shot that resembled a dragon coming at Freed. Freed was striked in fear as he was shot threw the wall.  
"Gold that was..."  
"I know...awesome he'll live...I think..."  
Asia turned to the wall Freed was shot through.  
"Now then Asia you should heal up Issei and AGH!"  
Gold fell on his knee as he was shot.  
"You two failed me...not surprised by the likes of you Freed."  
They turned to see Freed up but barely standing up right.  
"You thought that was gonna kill me you little bitch!"  
Gold tried raising his arm cannon again as Freed shot his left shoulder.  
"GOLD!"  
Issei tried getting up but failed.  
"H-how did you survived that...?!"  
Gold looked up at Freed.  
"You think I would take a job to kill devils and not have some sort of enchantment on myself?"  
He raised his gun up.  
"And I don't leave the house without a second just in case the first one gets lost."  
Freed raised his light blade about to stab Gold.  
"GOLD!"  
Both Asia and Issei yelled out as Rias red summoning circle formed in front of him as Kiba came out of it blocking Freeds strike.  
"What was that?! Kiba?!"  
Issei was shocked to see the blonde prince.  
"Hey Issei we got Golds text and thought you guys could use a hand..."  
Kiba slide back and Freed got his balance back.  
"RAHHHH!"  
Kiba moved out of the way as Red came out with his two blades out one clashing with Freeds light sword and the other stabbing his shoulder.  
"GAH! DEVIL SCUM!"  
"HURT MY BROTHERS I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Red kneed Freeds gut then slashed his back kicking his face down as Akeno and Koneko walked out from the portal.  
"Oh what a nasty mess oh Reds fighting awesome!"  
"And against an exorcist to..."  
Red was keeping Freed on the defensive as he kept striking at him with rage.  
"You guys came..."  
Issei looked up at them as Gold coughed out some blood.  
"Great...dying again...you guys..."  
Koneko picked up Gold placing him over her left shoulder.  
"Oh hell yeah now we got ourselves a good old fashion gang bang as soon as this prick gets the fuck off me!"  
Freed kicked Red back as Red stood up ready to strike again.  
"Your done here sorry to disappoint you but their one of us."  
Kiba pointed his sword at Freed as Red gripped his fist pacing back and forth.  
"Not disappointed at all so whats the catch are you the pitcher and the golden eye one is the catcher?"  
"Fu"  
Gold coughed out blood again.  
"ck...you..."  
"That's something for a priest to say you got quite the mouth there."  
"What are you the watch out for priest cussing police?"  
Issei tired getting back up but again failed.  
"This one seems to be a piece of work..."  
Akeno gave off one of her smiles.  
"And you my dear are a hot piece of ass oh your eyes are killing me! there's nothing I lust more over than a sexy devil bitch!"  
Red was about to start attacking again as he got a little more pissed off.  
"If you wan it come and get some!"  
Rias power of destruction fired at Freed hitting him and knocking him back.  
"Noice...also ow..."  
Gold tried keeping the mood but failed due to his...dyingness.  
"Let me make this clear nobody hurts any of my servants..."  
Rias voice sounded cold and serious more than usual.  
"Enough of this...I'm going to finish what I started!"  
Red walked towards Freed as Freed kept his blade up and aimed his gun.  
"You think I'm afraid of a bullet I am the dragon of the rising sun you'll pay for what you've done to my brothers!"  
Red charged at Freed again slashing at him with those burning hot blades.  
"I'm sorry that I failed you...again I tried but I failed..."  
"Look at you Issei."  
Rias placed her hand on Issei's cheek and stared into his eyes.  
"I'm the one who's sorry I sent you and Gold into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea...and because of that you and Gold could've died..."  
"Still dying over here...slowly..."  
"There was a barrier in place until now and we didn't notice..."  
Freed started to kick Asia down.  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO MAKE THE BARRIER YOU LITTLE BITCH!"  
"RAHHHH"  
Red tackled Freed stabbing his heat blade in his shoulders making him scream out in pain.  
"HOW DARE YOU HURT THE INNOCENT I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS WROST THEN HELL!"  
Red eye's glowed showing his dragon instincts had kicked in.  
"Oh my just seeing Red be so ruthless and merciless just gets me so hot..."  
Akeno was blushing looking at Red slice and burn Freed.  
"I can't stand people like you, your horrible reign of terror ends her Red kill him!"  
Rias looked over as Red nodded as he was about to strike Freed down, Koneko sniffed the air.  
"Fallen angels are here..."  
They saw a portal open up above Red and Freed.  
"HAHAHAH JUST IN THE NICK OF TIME TO!"  
"SHUT UP!"  
Red punched Freed knocking him out as he stood up grabbing Freeds gun and shooting his arms and knee caps.  
"There that should give us some time...they'll have to patch him up before looking for us..."  
Red walked over to the group picking Issei up.  
"I got you bro."  
"Thanks Red..."  
"What's the plan now?"  
Akeno turned to Rias.  
"For now we need to get Gold and Issei out of here Akeno prepare to jump."  
"Right."  
Akeno put her hands out forming the portal.  
"Koneko how's Gold?"  
"He's still alive..."  
"Please...send amber lambs..."  
"He's losing it due to the blood loss..."  
Red sighed and they walked to the circle.  
"Wait we can't leave her what about Asia!?"  
"I'm afraid only members of my house can only jump with this magic circle sorry but it wouldn't work..."  
Red looked down knowing how much more emotional pain Issei was gonna have to go threw.  
"NO PLEASE WAIT DON'T DO THIS!"  
"I'm sorry brother we can't...do anything about it..."  
Red kept looking down.  
"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT OF ALL PEOPLE! RED WHAT HAPEPN TO WANTING TO HELP THOSE WHO CAN'T HELP THEMESELVES THAT PROMISE YOU MADE WHEN WE WERE KIDS!?"  
Red just looked down as everyone (except Gold) looked at the brothers.  
"I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE HER BEHIND YOU HAVE TO PUT ME DOWN! SO I CAN RESCUE HER! ASIA!"  
Red was about to let his brother go but it was to late.  
"Go without me,...please go...I'll see you soon trust me I will..."  
Asia smiled as a tear fell form her eyes as they teleported away.  
"ASIA!"

(So...this was one of those episodes where I really hated the bad guy in this case Freed I utterly hate him for what he did to Asia and I just hate that scene in general which is why I skipped it I hate it because I don't like seeing that done to a cute and adorable girl like Asia so I had Red kick Freeds ass because that did a favor for all of us and showed more Gold I felt like I don't really show him as much as Red or Issei so I decided why the fuck not make him the carefree exaggerating *cough somewhat of a liar *cough* but serious when it comes to friends and family guy who strategizes when its needed even if it means sacrificing a lot of things I mean he got shot and kept going for Asia and Issei's sake and we've seen he can not be a total dick...sometimes while Red in this all I can say is what I wrote I quote "Hurt my brothers I'll kill you!" so yeah while he's calm and collective most the time hurt his family or close friends he won't hesitate to murder someone and wait till you see how he acts when they fight Riser but for now I'm gonna say don't hope to see me upload weekly I just wanted to get this chapter down so I could have a few done because I really liked when I saw a lot of people read the last one so that really inspired me to write this one a lot faster and another thing I want to say is PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I really want to know how people feel about this story but I've ranted long enough so remember leave a fucking review! if you want but just...give what you liked about it and what you feel like I can work on so this is Gold the SSJ SAYING cya!)


End file.
